


Tonight (we live forever)

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Yaoi, idk - Freeform, so bad at spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y esa noche, vivirían para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (we live forever)

''Solo yo puedo hacerlo,'' dijo Mello con la cara entre las manos.

 ''Pero-''

''No,'' paró bruscamente a la persona al otro lado de la linea,'' será mi aporte para la investigación, debo hacerlo.'' Repitió el chico con determinación. Era su trabajo, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, solo que primero...

No se molesto en despedirse y colgó. Se levanto de la silla y respiro hondo tres veces. Bien, estaba listo, había llegado la hora.

Entró a la habitación contigua, en donde Matt estaba revisando algunas redes que Mello le había pedido.

''Matt,'' su voz salió áspera y un poco melancólica, ''es hora.''

Matt se volteó muy lentamente en la silla y lo miro a los ojos por un largo rato, finalmente asintió, porque se había dado cuenta de que si, era hora. Ya sabia lo que iba a suceder, era un hecho inevitable y lo había estado esperando desde que se involucro en la investigación. (Mello incluso se lo advirtió, lo que había resultado totalmente innecesario porque Matt sabía lo que estaba haciendo.) Solo que... no pensó que ocurriría tan pronto. Maldita sea, tenia tan solo 19 años, pero... que más daba? Igualmente no le haría falta a nadie.

Vacilante, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Mello, lo tomo por los hombros y lo abrazó. Mello respondió de inmediato, en cualquier otra ocasión habría apartado a Matt y se habría marchado de la haitación, pero esta era la ultima noche que estaría con él y no perdería el tiempo siendo orgulloso y negando sus sentimientos.

Un minuto después Matt juntó sus labios y lo beso casi con agresividad. Mello lo apartó un poco, sus ojos mostraban una desesperación casi tan grande como la que Matt sentía. Una tempestad se desarrollaba al interior de Mello, y a Matt le parecía escuchar como rugía el viento allí dentro.

Mello junto sus labios de nuevo, y lo beso con rápidez. Lo llevó a la habitación que compartían, una vez allí, tendió al pelirrojo en la cama y quitó su ropa con tanta fuerza que rasgo algunas prendas. Matt le tomo las manos, un gesto que debía ser tranquilizante, y aunque ciertamente el semblante del rubio cambió, ambos sabían que la tormenta no se calmaría, porque nunca lo había hecho. Mello había estado cargando con esa tormenta desde que Matt lo conocía, y por mucho que lo intentaran jamas conseguían que desapareciera, así que Matt decidió que si no podían eliminarla, Mello no debía sufrir solo, entonces, sufrió con él.

Esa noche, cuando Matt se entregó a Mello, lo hizo con la promesa de que siempre sería suyo, y la verdad, siempre lo había sido. Mello lo entendía, y mientras pesadas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su corazón se rompía y su alma se hacía más fuerte, porque a partir de esa noche, vivirían para siempre.

Ambos lo entendían y lo compartían. Mello se sintío estúpido por haber abandonado a Matt, por ni siquiera haberle dicho que se iba, pero tenía sus razones, no quería que Matt lo siguiera por miedo a perderlo, por miedo a que saliera herido, pero nada de aquello importaba ahora, porque este era su destino, al parecer, siempre lo había sido. Y así como Matt era de Mello, Mello le pertenecía completamente a Matt, aquello no era discutible.

No hablaron, sus agitadas respiraciones no lo permitían, y además las palabras no eran necesarias, aquellas miradas compartidas ya eran bastante familiares para ellos.

No durmieron, el tiempo que les quedaba era tan corto, que hasta un segundo era importante, pero a la vez, como si la tierra que los había estado alojando por más de 19 años no quisiera que se marcharan, la noche parecía infinita. Y esa noche, juntos, virían para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente se levantarían y Matt le daría a Mello un último beso, sería triste, pero a la vez sellarían la promesa de que sin importar la situación nunca se separarían. Matt y Mello subirían al coche y a la moto respectivamente, y justo antes de marcharse por diferentes caminos, en el umbral de la casa, se mirarían a los ojos por última vez con las mismas palabras en la mente.

Pero ellos no sabían nada de eso, por ahora, estaban juntos, recostados en la cama de una casa abandonada, viviendo una noche infinita.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente). Créditos a los autores de Death Note.  
> Titulo basado en la canción de Union J.
> 
> Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer.


End file.
